harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chadwick Boot
Chadwick Boot (born 1618) was a wizard, one of the four co-founders of Ilvermorny, and the founder of Thunderbird house. Biography Chadwick was born in 1618 in Ireland to Mr. Boot and Mrs Boot. He had a brother, Webster, who was younger by two years. As a child, he travelled with his family to the New World with the Plymouth settlement in search of adventure. One day, they ventured into the forest where they were attacked by a Hidebehind. His parents were killed but he and his brother were saved by Isolt Sayre who nursed them back to health. They were eventually joined by James Steward, a No-Maj who had travelled with the Plymouth settlement too and who had gone in search of the family when they did not return. Chadwick and his brother formed a bond with them both and even though James was scared of their magic at first, he eventually came round. James helped them build Ilvermorny Cottage in Mount Greylock. The four lived together at the cottage when Isolt and James were married. Isolt told them stories of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They both yearned to be able to return to Ireland so they could attend the school but Isolt would not tell them the reason why they couldn't. The brothers were instead promised wands when they turned eleven and that they could make a school of magic at Ilvermorny. This idea caught Chadwick and Webster's imaginations and they thought about how the school ought to be. It was based upon Hogwarts, and they wanted four houses but they thought naming the houses after themselves would sound ridiculous. They decided to name them after magical beasts, with Webster coming up with the house Wampus, named after the creature. When Chadwick turned eleven, Isolt made good on her promise and made Webster a wand made out of ash with the core being the horn of a Horned Serpent. Webster and Chadwick were joined at the school by two other families, although theirs was the only one that lived at Ilvermorny. By 1634, the school had grown and now included Inter-House competitions which was an idea given by Webster. Chadiwkc and his brother were also joined by Isolt and James' twin daughters, Martha and Rionach Steward. However, when Chadwick was sixteen, Isolt's wicked aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt found out she was living at Ilvermorny. Gormlaith travelled there to make Isolt pay for leaving her and cast a spell over her and James which put them in a deep sleep. Gormlaith did not know Chadwick and Webster were also staying at the house because she had never heard of them. Therefore, the spell she cast did not put them in a sleep. She also didn't know that they had powerful wands made with the horn of the river serpent. Gormlaith had cast another a spell in Parseltongue which made other wands become inactive, but these wands were not stopped by her spell and in fact, recognised the sound of the ancient language and emitted a low musical note to warn their masters they were in danger. This made Chadwick and Wesbterwake and leapt out of bed. Chadwick looked instinctively through the window and saw Gormlaith creeping through the trees towards the house. He had been having nightmares about a figure of an old witch creeping through the tree to Ilvermorny. Even though Isolt had never spoke of Gormlaith to them, Chadwick had heard her talking Gormlaith several times. Chadwick sent Webster to warn their parents while he ran to stop Gormlaith. Chadwick parried her curse expertly and they began to duel. Within a few minutes Gormlaith, though far more powerful than Chadwick, was forced to concede that the talented boy had been well taught. Even as she sent curses at his head in an attempt to subdue him, and drove him back towards the house, she questioned him about his parentage for, she said, she would be loathe to kill a pure-blood of his talent. Meanwhile, Webster was unable to wake their parents, so he joined Chadwick in his duel against Gormlaith. Gormlaith had underestimated them and the twin cores of the brothers wands increased their power. However, Gormlaith's strong Dark magic was enough to match them. Gormlaith promised them mercy if they could prove their pure-blood credentials, but Chadwick and Webster were only determined to stop her reaching their family. The brothers were driven back inside Ilvermorny: walls cracked and windows shattered, but still Isolt and James slept, until the baby girls lying upstairs woke and screamed in fear. It was this that pierced the enchantment lying over Isolt and James. Isolt screamed at James to go to the girls as she ran to assist her adoptive sons, with Slytherin’s wand in her hand. However, when she reached Gormlaith, she realised her wand was loyal to her aunt. Gormlaith drove Isolt, Chadwick and Webster backwards up the stairs, towards the place where she could hear her great-nieces crying. Finally she managed to get the doors open to their bedroom, where she was prepared to kill the family. However, Isolt cried out for her murdered father, William but instead she summoned William the Pukwudgie who appeared on the windowsill and killed Gormlaith, saving the family. Chadwick later became an accomplished and well-travelled wizard who authored Chadwick's Charms Vols I – VII, which are standard texts at Ilvermorny. He married a Mexican Healer called Josefina Calderon and the Calderon-Boot family remains one of wizarding America’s most prominent today. Appearances *Pottermore Notes and references Category:1618 births Category:Adoptees Category:American individuals Category:Authors Chadwick Category:Emigrants Category:Irish individuals Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Orphans Category:Thunderbirds Category:Wizards